jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Liste der Kurzgeschichten
Die hier aufgeführten Star-Wars-Kurzgeschichten sind in englischer und/oder in deutscher Sprache erschienen. Vorzugsweise werden deutsche Titel erwähnt und in chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Ära der Alten Republik ab 4.000 VSY right|150px *The Most Dangerous Foe (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *The Thrid Lesson (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Darkness Shared (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Bane of the Sith (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 36 VSY bis 20 VSY right|150px *The Monster (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *The Starfighter Trap (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Battle for Theed (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Deep Spoilers (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Täuschung auf Corellia *Attack on Raxus Prime (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Katakomben des Todes *Kommando Omega: In der Schusslinie *Erste Spionageliga *Storm Fleet Warnings (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Duel (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Equipment (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Der Held von Cartao *Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse *Sturmsaat *Intermezzo (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) 19 VSY bis 0 VSY *Nach seinem Ebenbild *Mist Encounter (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Dark Vendetta (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Deshalb bin ich *Der letzte, der auf den Beinen bleibt *Die Geister der Sith *Ein zweischneidiges Schwert *Der letzte Ausweg *Turning Point (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Passages (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Die letzte Runde *Rebel Bass (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *When the Domino Falls (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Tinians Probe *Keine Desintegrationen, bitte! *Breaking Free (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *The Lost City of Tatooine (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Zwischenspiel auf Darkknell *Changing the Odds (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Ringers (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Wir spielen nicht auf Hochzeiten *Sandbound on Tatooine (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Finder's Fee (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Lumrunners (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) Ära der Rebellion 0 NSY bis 2 NSY right|150px *Ein Jägerschicksal *Hammerstab *Spiel's noch einmal Figrin D'an *Der Sandhüter *Brenne, mein Herz, für mich *Nachtlilie *Imperiums-Blues *Tauschbörse *Handel siegt *Wenn sich der Wüstenwind dreht *Die Suppe ist fertig *Am Kreuzweg *Zeichne die Karten des Friedens *Spare Parts (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Explosive Developments (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Droid Trouble (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Eine Frage des Blickwinkels *Fair Prey (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *To Fight Another Day (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Only Droids Serve the Maker (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Doktor Tod *Combat Moon (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Perlen im Sand *Double Cross on Ord Mantell (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Abstecher nach Corellia *Crimson Bounty (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) 3 NSY bis 4 NSY *Der Pelz *Zukunftsvarianten *Payback *Hunting the Hunters (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *The Emperor's Trophy (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Command Decision (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *That's Entertainment *Aber die Band spielte weiter *Out of the Cradle (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Wind Raiders of Taloraan (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *The Breath of Gelgelar (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Death-Hunter (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Drachentöter *Der tiefe Sturz *Escape from Balis-Baurgh (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Ein Junge und sein Monster *Der Küchenchef empfiehlt *Eine Zeit zum Trauern, eine Zeit zum Tanzen *Lasst uns jagen *Taschenspielertricks *Aber dann wurden es immer mehr *Alte Freunde *Ziegengras *Jeden Tag der gleiche Ärger *Der große Gott Quay *Ein schlechtes Gefühl *Ein freier Quarren im Palast *Ein Knoten in der Zunge *Aus dem Reich der Legende *Shaara und der Sarlacc *So ein Barve... *Unter die Haut *Eine letzte Nacht in der Mos Eisley Bar *Schatten der Erinnerung *Die Blade Staffel Ära der Neuen Republik 5 NSY bis 24 NSY right|150px *A Credit for Your Thoughts (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Der Tag der finsteren Nacht *Black Curs Blues (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Handoff (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Verpasste Chance *Die Schlacht von Cadinth *Schwarz oder weiß? *The Kaal Connection (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *A Glimmer of Hope (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *One of a Kind (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Starter's Tale (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Chessa's Doom (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Big Quince (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Vengeance Strike (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Erster Kontakt *Whispers in the Dark (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Corphelion Interlude (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Alles unter einem Hutt *Shadows of Darkness (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Rendezvous With Destiny (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Relic (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Rückzug von Coruscant *Uhl Eharl Khoehng *Betrayal by Knight (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Firestorm (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Glanz und Gloria *Einfache Tricks *Murder in Slushtime (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Solo für Jade *Roter Himmel, blaue Flamme *Ein gefährlicher Handel *Der Kristall Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens right|150px 25 NSY bis 40 NSY *Emissary of the Void (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *The Apprentice (in Deutschland nicht erschienen) *Die den Tod auslachen Vermächtnis-Ära 80px|right ab 40 NSY *Spielerglück en:Timeline of Legends short stories es:Cronología de historias cortas nl:Tijdlijn van kortverhalen Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kurzgeschichten